Next Generation
by Vaun Harkinian
Summary: This is a story set sometime after the Ocarina of Time. It's about the next generation of heros, and what they have to go through to save hyrule once more from a new evil.
1. On the Plains of Hyrule

Vaun Harkinian: I have a few things to say before I begin. The first is directed to those of you who have read this before. Thank you for staying with me through the truly sickening amounts of changes this has gone through, but this is the last time. To those of you who haven't read this yet, thank you for trying something new. I hope you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Zelda. If I did, this fic would be a game not a story.

**Chapter 1 **

**On the Plains of Hyrule**

The plains of Hyrule truly were beautiful, the tall grasses swaying in the wind that usually blew around mid-afternoon. The only thing that disturbed this long green pattern was the long ridges and dusty paths that led to the castle in one corner of the field. In the middle of all of this was the Lon Lon Ranch. It's tall farmhouse peeking over the ridge that surrounded the area. Although from the sky it looked like a barren area, in fact, the place was littered with small towns.

Histle was one such town. Although it was very small it had never been invaded or attacked by any neighboring town or one of the bandit clans that usually roamed the area. This was because, although it was small, everyone in the town was a part of the always-able defense force. The citizens of this small town didn't take their protection for granted either. At many times of the day you could see the villagers practicing with various forms of weaponry and combat. These were simple people in simple times. The King still reigned in his castle which seemed so far away from the simple little town that stood on the far side of the field. Everything was at peace…but then, that was only because news traveled slowly in those quiet times.

The villagers were training in the square. This exercise would continue for another couple of hours yet. It was all pretty standard, the same schedule each day. So standard in fact that one might get bored from the utter repetitive nature of the place. One such person was Galivan. He was the son of the town elder and thought of himself as having more responsibility because of it. His father was elder in name only. He was actually quite young, nearing the early signs of middle age and despite his short years he was generally a competent leader. Galivan himself was a young boy of only eleven. He had spiky blonde hair that framed his still boyish face. He was built as one ought to be after spending most of ones life in training for the militia. Although he was short he had well defined muscles.

Partly because of his youth, partly because of his increased sense of responsibility, he felt bored with all this repetition and training. During this particular session he had hidden in his secret spot in a cave within a ridge near his small town. Even this had started to repeat itself. Lately he had thought that he should find a new place to keep away from the repetition just because of the sheer repetitive nature of his going to one place every time he had to escape.

From his hiding place he still had a reasonably good view of the town and the path leading up to it. After sitting in the dusty cave for what seemed like hours he saw something unoriginal. A runner was heading for his town. He had an odd bunny hood on that seemed slightly out of place in the surrounding greenery. However, he was a messenger, which meant that something important had just happened. So, being naturally curious as an eleven year old he just had to check it out. He ran up to the odd bunny-man, trying hard to keep up with him as he virtually bounded across the field.

"Hello mister bunny-man, what's the news today." Galivan said, trying his best not to blatantly stare at those bouncing, yellow, fuzzy, tall…he had to shake his head to get himself to stop thinking about the subject.

"It's horrible oh so so horrible. There's a man named Ganondorf you see oh but I'm sure you know that he is rather important after all but you see he has taken over the castle you see and he is just so so horrible and mean and cruel and nasty and just oh so terrifying and he's attacking the local villages you see and everything is in an uproar and just oh so-" and he fainted. A normal man just isn't supposed to talk that quickly.

Galivan had heard of Ganondorf of course. The man was rather infamous in the courts and even on the fields themselves. He was known as a rather mysterious man who had emerged from the Gerudo. Of course, this was obviously a made up tale. Everyone knew that there were only women in that tribe. The thought of a man from that area who wasn't dead or dying was absurd.

Ganondorf however, had made quite a name for himself as an evil, rather insensitive man who looked down on everyone indiscriminately. The news that he had taken over the castle was horrible indeed, but it was somehow expected.

The bunny-man, who had previously passed out and thus been forgotten by the boy with a short attention span, had brought himself to his feet and was now making his was to the village.

'The village will not be happy about this' was the first thought that came to his mind. This was followed closely by 'I wonder what's for dinner' and so this was all forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town's bells resounded across the field, their echoing cries bouncing from tree to tree. It was as if the town itself was screaming for salvation from the monster that would soon be upon them. Ganondorf was calling on the little town of Histle. Apparently the very defense force they had set up to keep them away from all the harm of the outside world had finally brought in all the harm the outside world had to offer.

Ganondorf strode leisurely into the town, taking out the gate with a simple flick of the hand, even though it was made of very valuable steel that was sought after for its impregnability. That wasn't the scary part though, far from it. The scariest part of this whole ordeal was the expression on his face. As he walked along the path to the village he just stood there, smiling. It seemed as though he was laughing at some joke that no one else knew. He brought his arm up, lazily dragging it from his side. The villagers cowered in fear. Even though they had trained so hard and with such exceptional results they all knew that one blast of dark energy would end their life, but he had no intention of that. He just smiled even wider and pointed at a building at random. If at all possible, his smile grew as he walked up to the entrance of the ill-fated household.

The family inside knew its fate, but the members of the family were stubbornly refusing to just lie down and die for this man. As Ganondorf entered the rather small and cozy-looking house the father of the family of five jumped from behind the door and attacked with a pitchfork that had been lying around the house. But Ganondorf was too quick, and at the last second he grabbed the end of the fork and tossed the man over his head into the far wall, effectively crushing all of the bones in his body and killing him quickly.

The rest of the family was cowering in the corner of the main room. The three children of six, eight, and twelve were grabbing on to the end of their mother's dress, clinging as though if they let go they would die, and this was most likely true. The mother was different. She had a defiant look in her eyes even though physically she was shaking. She was clutching to her children much as they were holding on to her.

Ganondorf smiled. This was much more like it. This was the way things should be. All the fear present in that room was almost temporal in its pressure. All that fear was like good wine to Ganondorf. There were many different kinds of fear, the subtle kind when an innocent child is falling on a road and scrapes his knee, or the full-bodied taste that now engulfed the room. It was the wonderful taste of the fear of death. Ganondorf took a few minutes to savor the moment, to feel all the terror with all his senses, but fear dwindles and goes sour and then there is no more use for those who had once possessed it. Ganondorf had no need of a weapon. He didn't even need to use energy to kill all of these people. He simply brought his hand up with an open palm. He moved quickly, the open hand moving like lightning and at the end of the attack the far wall was covered in the blood of the mother and Ganondorf's hand was protruding from the far end of her chest.

Why the mother first? To produce even more fear, and fear was the essence of Ganondorf's being. It's what brought out the true power of his piece of the triforce. Now the children had renewed terror in their hearts, but it wouldn't last long. It had to be extracted to be fully used. He spread his fingers, and this time hoped for a much slower death. He thrust his hands, catching all three of their throats, but only enough to puncture the windpipes, leading to a slow, wheezing death.

He watched them writhing there on the floor simply enjoying the moment, but there were other houses to visit and fears to extract. This process seemed to go on forever, everyone being slaughtered one house at a time. It was all so slow that some villagers ended up killing themselves, favoring a quick death to the end that Ganondorf offered.

As Ganondorf was killing everyone house by house, Galivan was sneaking away to his secret cave. Ganondorf had blocked off the entrance to the town with a mass of dark energy to prevent escape, but thankfully he had not found the small hole that led to the cave. Galivan struggled through the tight squeeze and exited the tunnel into his cave. Now that he was free for a little while he had to figure out a way to get everyone else out of the town before they were all killed. There were other parts of this cave he had never explored before. It was possible that there could be another tunnel that led into town near the back.

There was no light inside the tunnel and very little air to breathe, but he had to keep going for his family's sake. The tunnel got smaller and smaller as he traveled along its deep recesses. The closeness of the walls was disturbing the boy. The tunnel was rising up as it kept going. Getting steeper and steeper as he climbed, the walls seemed to be closing in on him, crushing his mentality.

The tunnel abruptly ended near where the open air should be. Galivan was about to give up when he saw a little light coming through the dirt at the end. He began to dig, pushing the dirt out of the way with all his might, praying that he would be able to get out of this place. He no longer cared for the lives of the villagers, forsaking them for the fear of this tight enclosed space. He could feel the walls closing in on him, suffocating him.

After a great deal of effort he was finally able to break through the dirt and reach the other side. What he saw was certainly not what he had expected. He was peeking through a crack in the floorboards into the main entrance of his own home.

He was about to remove the floorboards and go back into his house when the door literally flew off its hinges and broke against a table in the middle of the room. In the broken entryway he saw a great shadow looming above him. That figure entranced him. He could see nothing but the shadowy figure as it walked calmly through the door. Galivan knew that this monster of a man must be Ganondorf. How could anyone else have so much evil and ill intent then, but the famed killer whose name had become commonplace whenever there was trouble. Ganondorf was an imposing figure, with black and silver armor covering most of his body. A tattered cape rested on his powerful shoulders. It was red on the inside and black on the outside so that no matter which way you looked at him he was just as frightening. The only visible part of him was his face. He had tightly-drawn dark green skin and an amber jewel surrounded by smaller silver gems rested on his forehead. He had red hair the color of dried blood and a rather large nose that would have looked comical on any other man. His mouth was curled up in an ever-present smirk that made him look as though he were already the king of the world, and for all Galivan knew, he could be. A sense of power emanated from his body made even more obvious by the drawing of the triforce on his glove with the triangle of power highlighted. Of course it was only a drawing. No one that evil would ever be allowed to hold a piece of the triforce.

'I have to warn my family,' Galivan thought, meanwhile trying to make as little noise as possible, but when he tried to move and free himself from this cave to warn and flee with his family he found that he could not move. It wasn't that the cave was too tight, or that the floorboards were too heavy. The more he tried to move the more he realized that the reason he couldn't move was not because he was stuck physically, but because he was too frightened. Moving meant having to face this monster that stood before him and he just couldn't do it.

There were no such restrictions on Ganondorf however. He strode on over the floorboards that Galivan was hiding under. He stepped on one of them and heard it creak beneath his weight. Galivan was truly terrified now. He knew that he would be seen if Ganondorf inspected the area closely enough. Ganondorf paused momentarily and looked around to see if anyone was there, but he moved onwards out of Galivan's line of sight.

Galivan breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was wait for him to leave and he could tell other people about the cave and entrance he had found. He didn't have to wait long, Ganondorf left the house with a somewhat disappointed look on his face and Galivan began to hope. Maybe he hadn't found his family, maybe they had escaped safely. Galivan pushed up the floorboards and climbed out into the room and looked around to get his bearings. He saw a sight that almost made him faint then and there. His family was lying bloodied on the other side of the large room. His father was slumped against the wall. His face had been crushed in at the middle and was now unrecognizable. His mother was in an even worse state. At least his father was dead. His mother had become a mess, something that could hardly be defined as human at all. Her legs had been chopped clean off and were lying in a heap on the table. Her bones were protruding from her body in various places the gash that they were coming out of was bleeding profusely. Her jaw was hanging loose, and it was obviously shattered and although she was in such a horrible state all the vital organs had been spared seemingly on purpose. She currently had her arms stretched out to her only son wheezing some words that could not be heard from that distance. He crawled over to his mother with tears falling unashamedly from his eyes and cradled her dying body in his arms, spattering himself in her blood. His mother gazed up at him with glazed eyes and whispered two words into his ear.

"Kill…me…" Galivan's eyes grew wider and his tears started falling faster as he heard those words coming from the woman who had given him life, especially so because he knew that that was exactly what he must do. He took a piece of a broken piece of furniture and stabbed it through her heart. As her life ended her last expression was a smiling face of peace and serenity. Galivan backed away from his mother and, seeing the wholesale slaughter that had occurred, he threw up on the floor.

After recovering himself from the sight he went outside. He knew what he had to do next. He had to warn the other villagers and stop this from happening to them. He ran out the door into another sickening sight. It made him throw up once more. His town was in ruins. All the houses were shattered and the people of his village were impaled on various lampposts and whatever else was still standing up. Some were even hanging from the bodies of other unfortunates, using whatever they could find for rope.

After taking a moment to gather himself again his sadness and disgust quickly turned to anger. He had to take revenge for his town. He knew where the weapons store was and quickly ran towards it. The weapon house had already been raided by others trying to stand up against Ganondorf or just to end their own lives, but there was still a good amount of weaponry to use. Galivan chose a short sword and a shield from the stock and ran toward the entrance to the town. The dark barrier had been lifted and he headed straight from Histle towards the castle town and the castle itself standing above a lava pit. He remarked to himself that he had never seen that pit before, but there was no real time to think about it. He only had one thought on his mind and that was the destruction of Ganondorf.

It was a rather long trek across the field and it took Galivan over a day to cross the plains, staying one night at the Lon Lon Ranch at the gracious pity of Talon. He was able to wash his clothes and himself while he was there and get the blood off of him due to the request of the farm's daughter Malon. As soon as the sun came up he left the ranch and thanked his hosts before hurrying to the castle before the sun set and the gates could close. It turned out he didn't need to hurry that much after all. The bridge was untended and wouldn't have been brought up at night. Warily, Galivan entered into the town square to find re-dead walking around freely. The re-dead were a strange people. They had no thoughts or minds of any kind at all. The re-dead are said to only inhabit crypts or places filled with the dead or dying. Apparently no one living was residing in the town any longer. Galivan exited the town and headed for the path to the castle. As he neared the bridge he saw a group of Stalfos, soldiers that had been corrupted by evil and turned into walking skeletons, sitting around a bonfire and…drinking? 'How is that possible?' Galivan asked himself. 'Stalfos are just bones, they can't drink.' But apparently they could, and were doing so quite a bit.

Galivan quietly approached the group, hoping to bypass them without being noticed. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see as well as he had hoped in the dusty volcano smoke and tripped over a rock, alerting all of the Stalfos to his presence. _"Whaaat'ss zzaattt kiiid dooiing all zee waay out 'eer." _The Stalfos had a voice that grated on the ears, and it sounded somewhat like a cat scratching on a blackboard.

Galivan froze where he lay in the gravel for some time, but eventually he got up, took up his sword and shield, readied himself, and said "I have come to kill Ganondorf and I'm not going to let you stop me you boney bastards." The Stalfos all laughed and Galivan realized that he must look somewhat ridiculous with an oversized sword and a shield that he could barely lift. He was just a little shrimp attacking the now king of darkness, but he was determined. He was determined to attack Ganondorf even if he knew he could not win, but he had to get to him first and these were the obstacles.

_"Oy Zzzaaack tttthhhiss kiddd waaanntss too sseee Gaaanoondooorfff. Cooommmee nooww leeet'ss shhoooww himm hooow wooorttthhless hee iss."_ Galivan prepared himself. This was exactly what he'd been training for since he was old enough to walk. He set his shield up and stretched his sword arm behind his back. He had been training most of his life to fight people. Unfortunately, these were not people. Five Stalfos got up, two jumping behind him with incredible speed. He turned around to face these two and left his back open. The three behind him slashed him simultaneously creating three parallel gashes that would most likely leave long scars. Galivan screamed in pain and dropped his shield. He had not trained well enough. He had never experienced such great pain in his life. He was also completely open. All five Stalfos closed in on him, slashing and hacking at his fragile human body. He tried feebly to fight back, swinging his sword recklessly until his sword arm was slashed. The five skeletons beat him until he could barely stand the pain. After they were done they kicked him into the town square where he hobbled out of the town before the re-dead could attack. Bloody, battered, and defeated, he limped out of the town and into the dark, foreboding plains of Hyrule.

Vaun Harkinian: Please Review and tell me if I should bring this up to M or not.


	2. What is Power?

Vaun Harkinian: Ok, this is the next chapter in the story. I have a few things to say. First, this will continue to be rated T. Second, this is going to be _long_, really long, freakishly almost. Not this chapter I mean, but the story in general. Now to respond to my reviewers (Can we still do this?).

Zequistis Free Spirit- Thank you and I'll try.

blondie91- Thank you for helping me decide on the rating, even though all you really said was that it was up to me.

**Chapter 2**

**What is Power?**

It had been seven years since the fateful day that Ganondorf took over all of Hyrule. Throughout the area all you could see was darkness and destroyed hopes and dreams. With a king who not only didn't care about his people, but who went out of his way to bring chaos with him everywhere he went, it was easy to see why the world was in such distress at the time. The only decent people in this new world walked around with sullen expressions on their faces. It was the expression of people who kept on living only because they knew what would happen to their loved ones if they died. It was a time when bandits ruled unopposed with Ganondorf behind them. It was a time when trying to get in the way of a crime was generally frowned upon. It was a time when murder in broad daylight was both regular and ignored by people who were able to help, but didn't want to cause trouble. It was a time of darkness, but darkness cannot exist without light.

That light took shape in the form of the underground resistance movement known as GANON. The founder was a royal guard from the olden times who had fled the castle in order to spark this very rebellion. His name was Sheik. He was certainly an odd person. He dressed up in the strangest clothes. He wore a skin-tight suit made of some odd fabric with a lighter, also skin-tight, tunic over it. The suit was blue and grey, patterned in the tasteful style of the Sheikah. It was a bland grey color with a symbol of an eye patterned with odd red markings surrounding it. On his head was a turban which concealed most of his face and stark blond hair. The other rebels always joked about how the guy was slightly feminine. Although his suit was skin-tight and his tunic didn't reach very low there was nothing in his crotch and none of them had ever seen him with any clothes off at all. The guys in the group always pretended to flirt with their leader, saying that his hair was such a beautiful blonde that was fairer than even princess Zelda's. The strange man just laughed in an admittedly high pitched voice and shrugged off all the insults.

That day the rebel army was getting ready for a massive assault on Ganondorf's castle. They had waited for a good many years and it was the time to strike with the full force of the people. Sheik was tired, and he had just finished setting up the arms and squad assignments for his troop. He walked leisurely back to the base where there was only one man left tending to the maps and plans. Sheik gave a small chuckle as he stepped into the room. There was always only one man left. It was his right hand in this army, Galivan. Very little was known about the eighteen-year-old's past except that his village was destroyed by Ganondorf and that during the years since then he has had only one goal in mind. Blood crazed revenge, but Galivan was a good guy. He was the only man in the army who didn't make snide comments about his build. Sheik sat down and smiled at the boy, though no one could tell due to the turban wrapped around his head.

"Hello Gali', I see that you're the only one left as always."

Galivan jumped. His senses had been heightened since that time seven years ago, but he had been thinking back at the moment and hadn't noticed anyone entering. Sheik's words shocked him out of his haze. He blinked and put on a small smile for his friend.

"Of course I'm here, how could I not be, with that bastard still living?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. What a predictable response. He knew that Galivan was a righteous and persistent guy, but still.

"Do you ever think of anything besides your sweet revenge?" Sheik rested his head on his hand, another act that was characteristically feminine. "Ah never mind," Sheik sighed. "I already know the answer to that question. In any case," Sheik put on a serious face, or what could be seen of it. "The raid is tomorrow and I'll be gone for most of-"

"WHAT!" Galivan smashed his hand on the table and pointed an accusing finger at the mysterious figure. "You've been gone for most of the preparations over the past month. I bet it's to see that Link kid right? What, are you in love with the guy?"

Sheik blushed under her turban, but put on a shocked expression where it could be seen. "Well, I'm surprised at you Galivan," he said huffily. "I never thought you would throw your lot in with them."

Galivan sighed and began to rub his temples. "I'm sorry. It's just all this pressure y'know. It's like I'm afraid, but excited at the same time. You know what I mean, right Sheik?"

Sheik chuckled at the odd comments. Galivan was usually calm and more collected then the other members of the army. "Yes Gali' I know exactly what you mean. Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Galivan rolled his eyes. "Alright, that's it. Just for that I'm giving you control of all squads. Let's see how you like it. You're job is to hold out at the castle until I arrive with," and he sighed "Link."

Galivan took a nice long laugh at his expense. "Not a problem Sheik I'll take good care of the castle until you return with," and he clasped his hands over his heart and said in a sing-song voice "Link." This earned him a good smack from Sheik who was giggling in a very unmanly fashion.

"Oh and by the way Galivan, I have a secret to tell you." Galivan leaned close in a mocking show of interest. "But first, you must promise not to tell anyone until the battle is over."

Galivan rolled his eyes. "Yes of course. What is this secret that you've been hiding?" Sheik removed his turban. No, Sheik removed her turban. The face that now presented itself was obviously that of a woman's and her hair was long and silky blond. "Oh goddesses, you're a woman." Sheik nodded her head to confirm the fact. Galivan took a deep breath and ventured a guess. "You're Princess Zelda aren't you?" Zelda smiled and nodded. Galivan stared for a couple of minutes. Then he stared some more. Eventually Zelda had to get up and walk around a bit because her legs were getting cramped. On her third lap around the room she heard a loud thump and turned around to find that Galivan had fainted and fallen face first on the table.

This was the second time in his life he had awoken to the vision of Princess Zelda kneeling over him. He was barely able to hang on to consciousness as he took stock of everything that had just happened. Sheik was a girl. 'Really should have seen that one coming' Galivan thought. Sheik was the former Princess of Hyrule. Galivan rubbed his temples and took a few deep breaths. "And I'm not allowed to tell anyone?" Zelda nodded. "And you really are in love with that Link guy?" Zelda blushed. 'Yes then' Galivan thought. "Alright, but you better hurry back tomorrow."

Zelda smiled. "Thanks for understanding Gali'. Before I go, I want you to know one thing. If I am unable to return a pink glow will fly across the sky and you must proceed." Before going off she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Galivan. Galivan sat there for a moment, staring off into space and simply thinking about the events that had transpired in this small cave in the middle of nowhere. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day," Galivan said to no one in particular. "I'm tired, time to get some sleep." Yawning, he exited the base and returned to the inn that he was staying at for the time being.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galivan awoke long before the rosy fingers of dawn wrapped themselves around the ever-peaceful plains. Truthfully, he hated getting up so early for just about anything, but today he simply couldn't sleep. After all, today was a day that he had waited for all of his adult life. Today was the day to get the revenge he had waited seven years to achieve.

Sheik, or rather the Princess, would be gone today so it was Galivan's duty now to lead his army into the depths of the foreboding castle looming on the horizon. As he made his way down towards the base he reflected on the past seven years of his life. They were years of training and tireless grief. They were years in which the very sands of time seemed to move slower and move him ever farther from his vengeance. Galivan gripped the hilt of the sword that was held loosely at his belt. Even time had to move and eventually reach a predestined moment. This was his moment. This was his time to truly live.

The old cave in which he had once made his escape was now the base of the growing resistance. A massive oaken door had been crafted into the entrance of the cave so that it wouldn't stand out against the earth. He knocked once on the discolored patch and a slit opened up on the top. "Password?" a gruff voice from inside asked.

"." The door opened slowly, creaking on the overused hinges. Despite its small appearance the base of GANON was a rather large place. Galivan had insisted on it when he chose to offer his home as a base. He was afraid of crowded places and if there were more people there needed to be more room. As soon as he entered the room he strode straight to the podium located at its far wall. The podium itself was merely a raised stand with a hammer to get peoples' attention. Galivan used that hammer now, silencing the many conversations coursing throughout the room. "We are gathered here today to celebrate a death. A death that has not yet occurred, but will soon come to pass. We are here today to celebrate the death of our tyrant Ganondorf." This introduction was met by resounding cheers from the 371 members below him. "We are here today…to take roll."

The cheers quieted into groans and the occasional boo. After listing all the names of the people, each name met by a loud 'Here' or 'Yes' Galivan began to delve into the deeper strategies that would be implemented during the fight. "Alright, now we all know that Sheik had some, ahem, business to take care of, so I will be acting commander of this army. I can only assume that you all know your squad numbers?" He did not wait for a reply but continued on, taking out a map that outlined the geography around Ganondorf's castle. "Group one will circle around the hills and cliffs here." He pointed to the area with the hammer. "Group one's objective will be to pick off the Stalfos guarding the gate with arrows. "Group two will attack the Stalfos head on. They will split into two groups and push them to the sides. Group three will be carrying that bridge we constructed." He pointed to a large wooden bridge that lay dormant on the left side of the room. "Group three will lay the bridge across the clear point made by group two. Finally, group four will cross the bridge and siege the castle. Group four must do this quickly so that the bridge doesn't burn away from the heat of the lava. Are there any questions?" The room stayed silent as each grave-faced individual stared towards the front. "Good, you will all have two hours to visit your loved ones. We meet back here in that time. If you are late we will leave you behind."

The group of ragtag soldiers filed out to say one final goodbye to those who they might never see again. Galivan stayed at his place on the podium for several minutes before stepping down and laying himself on a bench placed in the room. 'It couldn't hurt to take a nice long nap could it?' Breathing heavily he closed his eyes and drifted into the security of sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hours had passed and every single soldier was there. Galivan turned to the army of which he was now commander. "I see that you are all still faithful to our cause. Whatever reason you may have for your continued devotion, I hope that now your lust for Ganondorf's blood will be sated. Remember, if we see a pink glow or Sheik arrives we are to begin the attack." The soldiers chuckled nervously at the idea of a pink glow being Sheik's sign of attack. "We begin now." The army moved out at Galivan's command and separated into the four groups when they left the cave. Each group was stronger then the one before it since the difficulty increased as the group number went up. After separating into groups the army made their way across the plains.

After a long trek across the plains, the band of soldiers reached the castle gates. They stepped through the town square quietly, not wishing to alert the re-dead to their presence. The warriors crowded around the entrance to the castle and waited for either signal to begin, silently hoping that Sheik would return. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a pink glow appeared in the sky. While the Stalfos were momentarily distracted Galivan made a 'one' sign with his hand and the first group sprang into action, circling around the cliffs and loosing volley after volley into the Stalfos. Some of the Stalfos were hit and perished right then, but the majority were still left standing. Group two then rushed onto the scene and attacked the center of the column. They split in half and physically pushed the Stalfos away from the entrance. Group three slowly moved towards the center, heaving the oversized bridge into place. To complete the plan successfully, the fourth group headed by Galivan himself stormed over the bridge and into the castle. Their jobs done, the other three groups retreated into the hills while the bridge burned itself.

Inside the castle the group stared in awe at the drastic changes that had come over the palace. A great tower stood in the middle of the massive chamber. The tower had a bridge leading up to it from the platform on which they were standing now. "See that tower?" Galivan gestured towards the soldiers behind him. "That's where he is, that's where we're going." The warriors nodded in agreement as they ran to the entrance. The opened door revealed a hallway with stairs leading up to a door at the top. Near the door, flaming Keese were floating, getting ready to attack any intruder. The Keese themselves were simple bats with relatively large teeth. They were the weakest of any monster in Hyrule. Being on fire didn't help too much.

Upon sight of the climbing knights, the Keese wheeled towards them with their small fangs bared. Heading the group and slashing through the Keese, Galivan strode confidently to the door and pushed it open. In the next room two Lizalfos stood with shields and swords. These lizard men were far higher up on the scale of enemies, being more like humans in their attack patterns, but still having reptilian power.

Even so, these monsters were easily dispatched by the best soldiers GANON had to offer. After defeating them the group climbed up to the next floor. In the next room were two Stalfos, along with a giant treasure chest in the center. The soldiers had dealt with these foes so many times that the win was almost laughable. They bypassed the chest, believing it to be a trap for those of simple mind, and headed to the next floor.

On this floor a surprise was waiting for the group. The most powerful monsters in all of Hyrule were standing still, waiting for them. Two Iron Knuckles stood silently. These massive creatures were pure beings of armor and an axe. They were built only as mindless destructive engines. Their gleaming silver bodies moved slowly, advancing on the team menacingly. They struck simultaneously. The most skilled ducked and rolled out of the way, but the unlucky ones were reduced to two bloody halves on the floor. Ten soldiers were left and they used the time it took the Iron Knuckles to turn to back away. The monsters came again and slashed downwards this time. The force of the blow shook the earth, causing all but one soldier to fall and be open to a sweeping attack that hit all the floor area. Galivan was the only one left. He had jumped during the downward slash and avoided the effects. The two behemoths now advanced on him.

Galivan stood there, stock still. He recalled that day seven years ago when he was beaten by the five Stalfos that had ganged up on him. He would not let that happen again. Performing a graceful flip Galivan landed on the heads of the two knights and brought his feet together, slamming their heads and creating a colossal clang. He jumped off, landing behind the two and drawing his sword in one fluid motion. He jumped up again and spun with his sword outstretched to decapitate the Iron Knuckles. Calmly, he returned his sword to its sheath and walked to the next room.

The next staircase was eerie. The stairs were covered in velvet and organ music sang from high above. As he ran up the stairs two by two he began to notice how narrow the hall was. The walls were getting narrower as he climbed, narrower and narrower until he feared they might crush him. 'This is irrational.' Galivan thought. 'The walls are not closing in on me. It is my imagination. How can I face Ganondorf like this?' At the thought of his nemesis, all fear drained from his mind and he found that he was standing still and his clothes were covered in sweat. Galivan smiled to himself recalling an old saying. 'Your greatest enemy is yourself.' Galivan had just fought himself and won. How could Ganondorf be harder to beat?

Galivan finally entered the main room. Ganondorf was playing enthusiastically on an organ that was located in the center of the massive spectacle. At the moment all he could see was Ganondorf. Everything else was not important.

Hearing footsteps, Ganondorf turned around and took a long look at the boy. After some time he turned back around and resumed playing. Infuriated, Galivan drew his sword and rushed at Ganondorf, ready to impale him on the blade. When he finally reached the bench Ganondorf had already left. He had jumped up into the air and was flipping over Galivan's head. Much to his shock, Ganondorf grabbed his head in one gloved hand and on the end of his flip flung him to the other side of the chamber.

"You have no business being here boy. You are just a corpse who doesn't know he's dead. Now leave before I lose my temper."

Enraged, Galivan stared at the man as he sat down and resumed playing. To be brushed off by the man he had pursued his whole life was the greatest humiliation. 'I'll show him. I'll show him my power.' Galivan charged once more towards the organ bench. When he reached the bench again, Ganondorf had left once more. This time however, instead of being grabbed, Galivan changed the thrust and let his blade follow Ganondorf's outstretched arm and slashed him along the wrist. No longer able to maintain the attack pattern Ganondorf fell roughly. Slowly rising and turning around, he glared at Galivan like a master at a puppy who had just bitten him.

"You insolent brat, do you honestly think you can beat me?" In answer, Galivan brought his sword up once more. Ganondorf laughed, "Very well then. I will give you the death you so desire." He dashed backwards, conjuring up a dark spell to hurl at the boy in front of him, but by the time he let it loose Galivan was already so close that a turn of the head was all he had to do to dodge. He swiped at Ganondorf, but he was just as quick and dodged the wide swing. Ganondorf rotated around him, gliding over the tiles. Creating dark energy in his fist he struck Galivan on the small of his back and propelled him through the room.

Galivan got up, feeling the pain of the blow on his side. He held it as he got up, shakily holding his sword. It was not yet time to die. He rushed again enraged by the figure before him. Ganondorf wasn't even bothering to prepare. He just stood there with his cocky smile and his head tilted slightly. A couple paces before Galivan reached him Galivan jumped up and brought his sword up above his head, bringing it down for a powerful slash.

Ganondorf just smiled. When the sword was only a foot away from impaling Ganondorf he finally moved, catching the sword in his hand. Galivan could only stare in shock as his body was hit by the pommel of his sword. Still holding on to the blade, Ganondorf sent him flying with a powerful kick.

Tired as he was, Galivan still managed to land on his feet. However, he was now sword less and without any other weapon he began to circle Ganondorf. Ganondorf was still smiling, enjoying the game he was playing with the boy. He hadn't had this much fun for some time. Ganondorf threw the sword away and advanced on Galivan.

Galivan smiled lightly, Ganondorf had just allowed him to take back his sword. The advantage he had gained would soon be lost. He backed away, while simultaneously circling toward his sword. Suddenly, he broke into a run and stretched his arms out to reach it. While he was still around ten feet away a blur appeared before him and Ganondorf appeared. Galivan gasped as a knee to his stomach knocked the wind out of him. He was helpless when Ganondorf formed dark energy into his fist and sent him flying across the room once more.

"You were lucky the first time boy. I had not taken you quite as seriously as I should have, but your luck ends here." Ganondorf conjured up a massive ball of energy and hurled it at Galivan.

'Has all of my training been for naught?' Galivan asked himself. 'What have I been doing these past years if I can barely touch him?' The energy shot came closer, slowly encompassing Galivan's entire range of vision. 'Is this power? Is this strength? Then please goddesses, no, please anyone, help me. Anyone who's listening please give me this power. Give me the strength to kill this man. Please anyone GIVE ME POWER!' Galivan's cry echoed into the abyss as he was erased from the face of the earth.

Vaun Harkinian: Ok, thank you for reading and please review, it feeds my ego.


	3. The Land of the Dead

Vaun Harkinian: Um…yeah…sorry for the extremely long update. I'd like to blame it on thanksgiving, but I can't because it'd still have been late. I'd like to blame it on my beta-readers, and…I will! So anyway, on to my one review response.

blondie91- Wow…that's high praise from…well…just about anyone.

**Chapter 3**

**The Land of the Dead**

For the first few seconds following Galivan's demise there was only darkness. It was darkness so deep, so intense, that it seemed to suck all hope from the very air. Those few seconds were worse than anything Ganondorf could have done to him. The sense of eternity passing in seconds would be enough to send even the immortal goddesses reeling. However, it was only a few seconds and even extended to a great degree by the power that they held they were still seconds governed by the laws of time.

The next moment Galivan awoke in the Castle of Hyrule, but this was different. The castle was yet untouched by Ganondorf's evil and seemed to rest in a time of its own. Galivan was lying on the floor and when he looked up from his prostrate position he saw the King of Hyrule standing above him. It wasn't the false king who still resided in the temporal world, but rather the king who had died at his hands.

Although the long lost king was transparent he still held the aura of dignity and responsibility that befitted a true king. The king now stood as he once had before age had taken him. His features still had the incomplete touch of youth and his long dusty hair flowed down, ending at the name of his neck. His light mustache made him look older than the rest of him told you to believe. A long red robe trimmed with white fur was draped over his curved shoulders, hanging just above his jet black boots. He stood over Galivan with a slight smile set on his kind-hearted face.

"Rise son of the plains, you are in the true Hyrule." The king gestured out the window at the untouched town square that lay stretched out below the castle.

Galivan slowly rose off the stone floor and strode over to the window, transfixed by what he saw. Outside was a world untouched by time and weather. The town looked as it might have in its fledgling years. The houses were still bare rock, with no tapestries or markings etched on their walls. Most of the people walking peacefully on the street were all in their prime, from eighteen to twenty-one. However, there were also those that couldn't be converted to the peak of life. These were people who were killed as children or babies. There were many more of them than one would think likely due to the number of youngsters that Ganondorf had killed. Still, it was a picturesque scene of peace and finality.

Galivan turned back, only to notice what he had been too awestruck to see before. Not only was the previous king there, but so were all the others, ranging back to the birth of Hyrule itself. All of the greatest men in history had been gathered in a single room. Staring once again, Galivan moved to kneel before the noble assembly. He looked up at the past kings that had once ruled his country.

"My lords," Galivan spoke in a subdued tone. "Where, might I ask, am I? What exactly am I supposed to do with myself now that I am, ahem, deceased?"

"Ah yes, I suppose you would like some answers." The previous king was apparently the spokesman of the group and addressed Galivan with an authoritative tone. "As for where you are, this place is the land of the dead, so to speak. This is the place where the people who have died in the other world are sent to have a good time before they are sent away once again." Before Galivan could speak out the king continued. "I know what you are thinking, that once dead someone cannot be brought back to life. That is so, but the souls of those long dead can be sent back to the world of the living in the form of newborn children. There you have it, the miracle of life in a nutshell.

When someone dies in the land of the living they are sent here, but once here they are returned to their youth. Although it would appear that everyone here is young and always will be," and he gestured around him at all the other young kings around him. "When they come here they all have a set number of years until they are sent back once again to the living world. However, they will lose all memory of everything they have ever done.

I suppose that will have to do for an introduction, keep in mind that while you are here you can still die and be returned as an unexpected baby. Have fun." The king chuckled as Galivan stepped out of the chamber, sensing the dismissal in the king's voice. He walked along the halls of the new-looking castle thinking about what had just transpired. In the gardens of the palace he knelt down by the great pond and stared thoughtfully into its depths. His reflection was transparent in the soft rippling blue. 'I'm dead. I died at the hands of Ganondorf, although I died fighting, but what can I do now that there is no purpose in my life?' Galivan sat there for some time, simply tracing his finger along the gentle surface of the pool.

Looking up, he realized that the day was quickly fading into night and although he was dead, it seemed as though he would need a place to stay for the time being. Galivan exited the castle, noticing the lush grass and bountiful flowers that grew along the way. Although this was a place where only the dead resided, it seemed as though it was full of life. The town center itself was a barren area with only the pure white stone visible. Galivan headed towards the nearest inn where it looked like a small gathering was already growing.

"Galivan? Galivan it really is you!" Galivan turned to see a comrade in arms running up to him. He recognized him as Alfred, one of the men he had chosen to accompany him to the tower. He was a good man, although he was one of the first to die. "So you died in your battle against Ganondorf then? I expect we'll be seeing him soon then."

Galivan sighed. "I am afraid not old friend. I have failed in my battle against Ganondorf. I'm sorry, but it seems that your death was in vain." Galivan quickly rushed past, not bearing to see the disappointment that would undoubtedly be present on his face. He moved past the crowd towards the inn, recognizing some of the faces as he passed them by, but not able to give them a second glance. He walked up to the front desk and immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Yes sir, may I help you?" The receptionist asked, staring oddly at the transfixed man that stood before her.

"M-mother i-is that you? Mother it's me, Galivan!" He shouted to the younger version of his mother that now stood with her hand over her mouth, shocked into silence.

"Cassandra, I've got to leave for a bit, my son's just arrived." Galivan's mother called to an unseen woman somewhere in the recesses of the inn and an understanding voice called back in confirmation. The mother and son exited the small building and walked on in the vast city.

Galivan's mother turned around to face her son, studying him from head to toe. He looked at her much in the same respect. She was now a nineteen-year old girl as opposed to the elderly woman he had always thought of as his mother, even though when alive she was only thirty-two. She had shimmering copper hair that was tied up in twin braids that fell on either side of her head. Her face was dotted with freckles and her nose was slightly upturned. Her eyes were a distinctive brown that were the same color as her hair. In all, she looked like a very plain woman though she always seemed to be finding something to smile about. She was slightly shorter than Galivan and wore a dusty brown and white dress.

"Oh how you've grown my darling boy." She cooed in a more motherly manner than her figure would have suggested. "It is so nice to see you once again, even if it does mean that you've lost your life, but come, let's not talk about such things. Return with me to my house so we can catch up."

Galivan's mother skipped away and he couldn't help but smile at the joy he had brought his mother once more. He followed her out to a secluded section of town where many great buildings rose off the paved street. His mother stopped at one of the buildings in the row, fished a key from her pocket and entered, ushering Galivan in. The inside of the building was a hall with many doors lining the sides. There were stairs at the end of each hall that led to similar halls and similar doors. The pair climbed a few sets of stairs before they reached a single door among many others. His mother once again opened the door with a key from the deep confines of her pocket. The inside of the room was a homely place, if not small. Two armchairs were set in the middle of the room with a plain blue rug placed in between them. A small bed was placed in the far corner and a fireplace roared in the wall opposite from the entrance.

"Well, how do you like your new home my son, at least for a while anyway."

Galivan stared around the room, it was small, but it was somewhere to live, but still, one thing puzzled him.

"Mom, where has father gone?" His mother looked at him with a teary shine in her eye.

"Your father was given a shorter time in this world then I was. He has already passed on to the living once more." Galivan regretted speaking and tried to comfort his mother as best he could, consoling her with kind words and helping her into one of the armchairs that sat near the fireplace.

They stayed in this home for two days and lived peacefully. Galivan's mother went to work every morning and he tried to find a job for himself so that he could get a place of his own, but their peace was destined to be short lived.

On the second night they sat in the twin armchairs. Galivan was telling stories of his adventures after his mother had left. Suddenly, a man in a dark cloak burst into the room and gazed lifelessly around, finally setting his eyes on Galivan. He pointed towards Galivan and spoke in a soft scratching voice.

"You have been summoned by the high council. You will attend tomorrow at one hour after noon." After speaking his part the strange man walked right out the door into the hallway. Galivan tried to rush after him, but when he opened the door to call out the mysterious man was already gone. Even after he left Galivan kept wondering. There was something odd about that man, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"There was something different about that man, what was it?" He voiced his question to his mother, but upon turning back to her he noticed that wells of tears were falling from her eyes. "What is it mother? What's wrong?" He moved towards his mother, putting an arm around her shoulder and attempting to shake her out of her huddled position.

"You don't understand Galivan." She finally uncurled from the armchair and turned towards him. "That man was a messenger of the council a-and." She burst into tears once more and Galivan tried to console her.

"Its okay mother," he spoke softly. "I have already met with the kings, I won't be afraid." His mother simply shook her head and kept crying.

"N-no Galivan. The high council is not the kings. The kings are the leaders in name only, though they have been granted eternal death by the council. The council itself no one has ever seen, but their messengers are feared above all. They are the horrible minions of death. Didn't you see it Galivan? Those men were solid. They send people to the council if the council wants them. The council's purpose in this world is a horrible thing. They take the people of the dead to be sent to the land of the living."

Galivan paled at this. He had just been reunited with his mother and he did not want to leave her again so soon. He didn't want all his memories erased. "What if I don't go? I don't want to leave you again."

His mother shook her head once more. "You can't escape. The messengers will come for you no matter where you go. Come on my son, you must spend your last day in happiness. Go to sleep for now." She rose up from her chair and stumbled across the room towards the bed in the corner. She cried herself to sleep, though she tried to keep it hidden from her only son.

After many hours Galivan found that he could not sleep and instead opted to take a walk around the deserted town. Before he knew it he found himself at a bar, the only type of place that sold some kind of food or drink in the land of the dead. There was no reason to eat, but a ghost can still get drunk. He set himself at a stool near the bar and ordered the strongest drink they had to offer. After what seemed like hours of simply sitting and drinking, he finally returned to his mother's home.

He spent the night in that one room apartment, sitting and waiting for the sun to rise on his last day as a conscious soul. His mother rose from her bed hours after dawn had risen over the mountains and plains.

She rose to see her son sitting in one of the high armchairs, muttering to himself.

"Three hours…three hours left…" His eyes were glazed over and his body lay motionless on the chair, locked in a waking dream. She walked over to him, concerned for her poor child. She cupped his cheek in her hand and shook him softly, waking him from his death-like sleep. He aroused slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes and rubbing a headache that was the result of far too much drinking. His mother was standing above him with a look of sorrow and pity in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, to let her know that everything was going to be alright, but in reality, he had that same feeling of sorrow and pity in his mind. So all he did was clutch to his mother and cry into the folds of her dress as he had done so many years ago, but this time she was crying along with him, with her head resting on top of his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final hour arrived all too soon for the small family of two. The time was twelve fifty-nine and the messenger was due to arrive any second. As the town clock tower sang its echoing song across the fields the door burst open once again and the solid, cloaked messenger arrived. This time he simply stretched out its hand and said "come." Galivan reluctantly stood, knowing resistance would be futile against beings with such obvious power. With one last look at his mother, he departed with the mysterious man.

Once they entered the hallway the messenger turned towards Galivan and spoke a few incoherent words under his breath. A dark aura covered the two beings and in the next moment Galivan was alone in a long dark corridor. Seeing no other way out, he walked along the path towards the only light that was visible.

At the end of the corridor Galivan found himself in the center of a spacious chamber. Odd glyphs were constantly appearing and disappearing on the flat surface of the ground. They were constantly changing colors as they flashed in and out of existence, but there were only seven colors in the spectrum: green, red, blue, yellow, purple, orange, and white. There was one ever present shape in the room. Surrounding Galivan was a pitch-black heptagon.

On the corners of this dark figure seven robed figures stood. Galivan looked at each of them in turn. The first figure he saw had a green pattern on his robe. The figure itself was a hulk of a being. It stood at least two feet taller and wider then the others and the outlines of muscle were apparent even through his robe. The second figure was of a normal size, but the opening in his hood was sewn shut. He had red patterns on his robe and the floor under his robe was red and bubbling. The third figure was even stranger then the last two. At first glance the figure was simply hooded with blue patterns on his robe, but on closer inspection every part of its body was constantly in motion. The fourth figure had purple patterns and seemed normal enough, but there was something about its appearance that made you think that you were staring at empty space. The fifth figure had orange marks on its robe. You could see a face through the opening in its hood, but it was as transparent as Galivan was. The sixth figure had yellow trim. Through every opening in the robe a great yellow light shone that would blind any onlooker. The final figure had white marks and was the most normal of them all. A dark glow surrounded it and it had a sense of authority in its very presence.

Once he was done examining his surroundings he looked towards the figure in white and spoke gravely. "Well, you might as well get it over with. Being here forever would be boring."

All seven figures spoke at once, though at first it was hard to notice as all their voices had the same dark emotionless tone. "Get it over with? Do you even know what it is that you are doing here?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing here. My mother already told me what you people do in this world. I am here to have my memory erased and be sent back to the land of the living as a baby." Galivan spoke in a more confident tone than he had started out with.

"Is that what you think? Well that is what we usually do, but every once in a while there is someone who perks our interest. You are one such person. You have asked for our help and we have summoned you to give it."

"What do you mean? I never made a request to you."

"Oh didn't you? Look here." The seven figures gestured towards where Galivan was standing and a scene appeared inside the heptagon. Galivan was lying there, battered. He recognized this scene as his final moments of life. A voice echoed throughout the chamber that Galivan recognized as his own. There was only one phrase being said, 'GIVE ME POWER!'

"So what? That doesn't mean I asked for your help."

"Asking for power is as close to requesting our help as is possible for a mortal. We have decided to answer your prayers and give you power."

"What does it matter now? I'm dead, I don't need any power."

"What if we told you we could bring you back to life? Ganondorf is still alive you know. Don't you still want to kill him?"

Galivan froze in his place and stared at the motionless figures. "H-he's still alive? Of course he is, no one can kill that monster, but I could be alive again, with more power I could kill him. Yes, I accept all the power you will give."

"Wait, before you take this power you must know what you're getting into. This power is the dark triforce. This power is the opposite of the triforce. It is pure evil and once accepted it cannot be thrown away. In exchange for our generous gift, you must also do a little task for us. In order to have power you must also take the pieces of the light version of the triforce. The three pieces are now held by Ganondorf, Zelda, and Link. You must kill them all."

Galivan began to rethink his decision. To kill Ganondorf would be just fine, and to kill someone he had never met he could live with, but Zelda. He thought back to all the times he had spent in her company, granted unknowingly. To kill such a close friend was something he just couldn't do. "I can't. I've known Zelda for so long, how could I just kill her mercilessly?"

"Then you will allow Ganondorf to keep on living? You will have all those years of pent up rage wasted? Come Galivan, this power is rightfully yours, take it." The white figure stretched out his hand, revealing an upside down, black triforce. The air around it was dark and smoking.

"No, I just can't do it. Such power is not mine to take. I don't want to kill people."

"Come Galivan. Do not let your comrades lives be in vain."

Galivan froze once more. To kill was a horrible thing, but in a way he had already done that. He led his men into battle. He brought them to their deaths. Galivan thought back to his conversation with one of his comrades, Alfred, when he had first arrived and the hopeful expression on his friends face. Ganondorf had to die, at any cost. Galivan looked up at the figures with new resolve in his eyes. "What Gannodorf has done will not be forgotten... If I must kill them than I will."

"Good. Here is your rightful power Galivan, take it." The triforce pulsed and floated over to Galivan who nervously anticipated its arrival. The struck his chest and sizzled as it passed through his skin. Galivan let out a bloodcurdling scream as the triforce entered his heart. The pain soon passed however as power flowed through his bloodstream. He could feel the power. It seemed like a physical entity was expanding his muscles and mind. He could feel all the spells and incantations enter his mind and his muscles getting bigger and more powerful. The change was over in an instant and he could feel his newfound strength along with his lust for more.

"It appears that the transformation is complete. We will give you a small lesson about its power and origin. When the goddesses came down to create this world they left behind a triforce and seven sages to protect it. Unfortunately for the goddesses they did not realize what they had truly done. The laws of this world are that in order to create something good, something evil must also arise. When they created Hyrule they also created the land of the dead. When they created the triforce they also created the dark triforce. When they created the sages they also created" and they gestured around them, "the dark sages. It was foretold before even the goddesses were born that there would be a war between the good and evil sides of the world. You are the champion of evil and you will conquer Hyrule. The three pieces of the dark triforce represent three traits just as the light version does. They are greed, wrath, and cunning. Your weapon should arrive now."

Before Galivan a great weapon appeared. It was a truly massive weapon that was almost as big as he was. One end was pointed like a spear with two axe-blades on either sides of it. The other side had a curved blade wrapped around it like a flat shovel. In the center of the pole that connected the two sides the word REQUIEMwas printed. Although it looked awesome at first, on closer inspection it was a rather frail blade and was chipped and scratched in many places.

"How am I supposed to fight with such a weak weapon? I can't use this."

"That is where the true beauty of the requiem lies. It may look weak, but you can boost its power by killing the souls of the already dead. Once you kill enough you will be able to fight with the full strength of this legendary blade."

Although Galivan was now consumed by evil he still held onto his good side for the time being. "HEY! I don't want to kill anymore than I have to. You never told me I would have to do this."

"You will kill them. You will kill them all. If you don't then you won't even reach Ganondorf."

Galivan slumped in defeat and picked up the weapon with only one hand. "I-I must do anything to kill him." He strode out through the corridor and found that he could teleport himself to the outside. He now stood there as a young man about to take the final plunge into darkness. He now stood at least seven feet tall with powerful muscles. His brown hair waved in the wind and all boyishness was now gone from his face. He stood with a dark look in his pitch-black eyes. He strode down the hill towards Hyrule once more. The first soul he saw was his old comrade Alfred.

Alfred started, surprised to see his old friend outside the castle at this time. He looked different somehow. Somehow more solid, more present than he was when he was alive. Alfred called out to his friend, not noticing the weapon behind his back.

Galivan walked over, answering the call. As he neared the man he brought the great weapon over his head.

"Your death shall not be in vain."

Vaun Harkinian: Remember last chapter when I said this will be long? Well maybe this'll give you an idea. Here ends the three-part prologue. Although, you might consider the next chapter to be part of the prologue as well, since the main character isn't in it. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Result of Madness

Vaun Harkinian: Look, I'm tired of making excuses, and I'm sure you don't want to hear them. I'm late, I'm sorry, and that's it. This chapter is also a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in. This is the actual beginning of the real story…actually, not really. This doesn't even have the main character in it. Yeah…it'll be long. So, review responses.

blondie91 – Again, thank you for your kind support.

CLAIRE – Don't be so sure they're going to die. Just because they told Galivan to kill them doesn't mean he will.

**Chapter 4**

**Result of Madness**

'Fifteen years. It's been fifteen long years since I was able to look out on the real world. Now I'm just here staring at this excuse for a prison. Those bastards, locking me up like this. Curse them. Curse them all.' Ganondorf paced back and forth in his white-walled cell, occasionally glancing out at the six sages that had already gathered in the meeting ground. It was time for the annual renewal of the barrier, but all of the sages had not yet arrived.

The realm of the sages was the kingdom where all magic had its origin, and the world itself was not plain. Waterfalls of crystal seemed to sprout from the dark depths that went on forever inside the small enclosed area that was the true form of this place. Infinity inside a finite space, this is what the magical world represented. An infinite area, and infinite imprisonment within its walls.

"Ugh, I am sooo bored!" Ruto whined. She had taken to doing that a lot ever since 'her' Link had 'abandoned' her. Though she had no want of admirers she was still waiting for someone who could sweep her off her feet the same way Link had when he had rescued her from the belly of Jabu-Jabu. Her father had died some years before, and she was now the queen of the Zora domain. Her appearance had not changed much over the years, and she was continuously gloating about it to everyone who would listen. Her skin had grown to a lighter blue and her fins had stretched out slightly, but she was still the same hyper girl she had been twenty-three years ago.

"You must learn to wait, Ruto. You must remember that today is also Link and Zelda's anniversary. I believe they must view that as being more urgent than resealing Ganondorf." Nabooru was the continuous voice of reason during the short and infrequent times when the group of sages got together. Unlike Ruto, she had changed drastically over the years. She had chosen to live away from the other Gerudo in the desert near the spirit temple. Due to the sand and rough weather her face was now lined and her hair had been bleached into a sandy blonde. Most Gerudo simply weren't able to live this long, but since she was a sage her life span had been greatly increased.

"I'm afraid Nabooru has the right of itCOMMA Ruto. We truly shouldn't rush someone on such a day as this." Not much could really be said about Rauru. The man was as old as ever.

"That's true, but Zelda shouldn't have to make us wait so long." Saria usually sided with Ruto on most things nowadays. Since Link had been 'stolen' from her she found herself thinking similarly to the Zora queen. As a girl of the Kokiri she was still young, as she would be for the rest of her life.

"What are you talking about girl! You've got all the time in the world." Darunia's boisterous laugh echoed through the cavern. Although he hated to admit it, the Goron was growing late in his years. His hair was now a bright white and the muscles that he had so boasted about were leaving him. Though he was now a shell of his former self, he still acted as though he were the strongest Goron in the known world.

"I do apologize, you two. I'll try to talk to Zelda about this in the future." Though Impa had gotten along in years, she still looked at herself as Zelda's protector. The woman had aged as women are wont to do. Her face was now riddled with lines, and she could no longer perform the Sheikah magic that had been passed down to her.

"Ah, it's all right. We don't really mean it. We know Zelda has other important stuff to do." Saria spoke wistfully.

"Speak for yourself Saria, I still don't see why they have to hold us up like this. She could've told us she'd be la-"

"Quiet! Do you hear that?" Rauru looked up and around expectantly. Following this, the whole array of sages suddenly stopped chattering and found that they were looking at Rauru.

"The hell are you talkin' about old man, there ain't no…" Darunia was cut off by the sound of air ripping. The pedestal in the center normally reserved for the hero of time now had a strange new presence. The air that once stood there fled from the aura of pure evil that filled the gap in space. He arose slowly, at first only jet black armor, rising from the ground. The armor rose to over seven feet. It was a single piece, the kind that it shouldn't even be physically possible for normal people to wear. Spikes grew from the shoulder pieces, and blades ran along the forearms of the armor. Along with the armor a great weapon appeared. This was covered in a dark aura as well. The end pointed towards the ground and held in front of him was pointed by a spear. Twin axe-heads lay on either side and further down the pole on which the entire thing was based. On the other end a flat, shovel-like blade surrounded the base. All the blades and the spear-head were pocked with holes, but they didn't seem natural. They appeared more as the holes of a flute. The entire weapon was deadly sharp, and seemed to cut the very air around it. When his face finally came into view, it was jet black like the rest of his body. When his full form appeared, the darkness melted away from his body, revealing that armor and weapon were unique in more ways than just their shape. Each one flowed. Blood red and a darker red had replaced the black and seemed to continuously mix and move. His armor and weapon looked to be both made of blood. As the weapon moved, the flute-holes sang an eerie melody. His hair was long and brown, and pitch black eyes stared out at the sages. Though his appearance was more than fearsome, he had a small smile on his face as he gazed at the assembly.

"What a lovely party we have here. What a coincidence that I should get to meet all of you before your leader's time comes." Through the gravity of his words he still kept his face light and smiling.

"And just who do you think you are?" Nabooru had already lost her patience with the strange man. The sudden occurrences were getting to her. "And how in the name of the goddesses did you get here?"

"Who I am? Well, my name is Galivan, though I'm sure that doesn't mean very much to you." He said all of this with an air of callous indifference, as though he were talking about the daily prices of fish at the market. "And as for how I got here, well, I got here much the same way you did really. All I did was teleport here."

The nonchalant manner in which he spoke surprised the council of sages. Teleporting was by no means an easy feat. No mere human could do it. "B-but how? No one but the sages can teleport." Saria's voice was shaky, though she was the only one with the naivety to ask the question.

"For someone who's been to hell and back teleporting is an easy thing to accomplish." He no longer spoke nonchalantly, but the smile on his face broadened. The more serious his tone seemed to get, the wider his smile became. "And that I have done."

The sages stared at him, his smiling face, and his laughing eyes. Though he had the air of someone who had just made a joke that he, at least, thought was funny, he did not appear to be kidding around. Without warning, he let out a laugh, one which would've challenged Darunia's for its sheer arrogance. "Well, it's been fun meeting you all, but now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tyrant to kill." With that, he strode up towards the white wall within which Ganondorf lay imprisoned. Ganondorf himself was still pacing, oblivious to the outside, as no sound reached him. The sages were startled back into reality, hurrying to halt him with a barrier of light.

"I'm sorry stranger, but we will not allow anyone to even go near Ganondorf. Your intentions may be good, but we will not allow you to proceed any further. This man is dangerous, and no matter who you are, you will not stand a chance." Impa spoke in a calm manner, as she would to a disobedient child, seemingly unafraid of the armored man and the smile he continued to bear.

"Ah, I see. Well, it just so happens that you are wrong on all three counts. My intentions are not exactly good. Ganondorf is nothing compared to me, and," he walked up to the barrier fearlessly and passed right through it, "you will not stop me." He continued to walk towards the final white barrier. "Oh, there's one last thing. When you're imprisoned by your counterparts and have nothing to do, send Zelda a message. Tell her Galivan's back." He balled one of his hands into a fist and dark energy poured forth from it. He opened the fist, one finger at a time, and dark energy lanced from his fingers. Still standing on the pathway to Ganondorf's cell, he slammed his palm into the ground. Six shots of energy shot from the impact, each heading for a sage. The darkness stopped a few feet before them, forming balls of energy. With the sages slamming against the impassive walls from the inside, they were sent into the darkness of the realm.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way. Those sages were really starting to bother me." His wide smile disappeared in an instant as he looked to the wall of white. "And now, it's time to make him suffer." Galivan morphed slowly. His hair gradually grew shorter, as he did. His muscles receded and the armor disappeared. The boyishness that once possessed his face now returned, and the halberd turned into a single sword. "I wonder if the bastard'll recognize me." He spoke too calmly as he stepped through the barrier with no effort.

Ganondorf looked up from his pacing to find a ghost. The ghost wasn't transparent, nor was it floating or any such nonsense. It was just there. Standing before him was one of the last people he remembered seeing. Before him was the boy who challenged him all those years ago.

"I killed you." It wasn't a question, but a point of fact.

The ghost chuckled. "Yes you did, and here I am once again, asking for a challenge."

Ganondorf knew he should be smiling, laughing at the sheer incredulity of a rematch with the boy he so easily bested. And yet, there was something about this specter that gave him the air that he wasn't just playing around. "What reason do I have to fight you? I've been stuck here for fifteen years, what's the point in fighting now?"

"Ahaha, I see you've gotten a little smarter since our last encounter. Fine then, look behind me. The sages are all gone. Right now I am the only thing standing between you and freedom. Is that enough incentive?"

Ganondorf didn't need to speak. He charged an energy ball in the palm of his hand and threw it towards Galivan. He just stood there, unflustered, and at the last second, caught the ball with his pointer finger. The dark ball hung in midair for some seconds, fluctuating every now and then. Galivan raised the ball above his head and smiled. The ball suddenly doubled in size, and without a second though, was thrown towards its original creator, but Ganondorf still had some speed. He ran in a circle around Galivan, throwing energy balls all the way, each of which was caught and returned. Ganondorf finally gave up on this and rushed. He ran straight for his opponent in an attempt to hit him at the very least, but it was easily sidestepped.

Galivan raised the sword now, above the smile that was the result of madness and lust for revenge. The sword made a huge arc as it slashed down. Ganondorf was able to jump backwards, but the swing had created a blade of wind that extended farther and caught him. Ganondorf reeled from the wind, and stumbled back, away from the blade, but Galivan was already behind him.

Galivan turned him around with his left hand and thrust him back. He jumped forward and extended the sword into a thrust. Ganondorf could only stare in shock as what seemed like hundreds of swords carved through the air towards him, but he didn't have very long to stare. After a mere millisecond Galivan was already behind him, casting away his sword. Ganondorf stared down at himself and saw no wounds. He tried to laugh, but only coughed up blood. The wounds appeared after a delayed reaction. Each one passed entirely through his body. There were dozens of them, but not a single one had hit a vital point. Ganondorf could only fall backwards.

Galivan caught Ganondorf's wrist. "Do you know the rule of the triforce?" Ganondorf could only gurgle, he was already drowning. "Power must be taken, courage must be given, and wisdom must be passed on. Now Ganondorf, I take your power." Galivan tore off Ganondorf's hand with his own. Ganondorf had not only lost his hand and the battle, he had lost his triforce piece. Galivan kicked him out of the way and stared at the decrepit hand. After looking at it for what seemed like hours, he swallowed it in one gulp. Ganondorf lay where he had fallen, not so much disgusted as shocked.

"I've come back from hell to tell you that you're just a corpse that doesn't know he's dead. Now Ganondorf, come, we're going to have some fun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda stepped into the chamber a couple minutes later. "Hey guys I'm here, sorry I'm l…a…t…e." She looked around. There were no sages. All she saw was a palm print on the path to Ganondorf's holding area. Ganondorf's barrier was stained red and Ganondorf himself was scattered in pieces. That wasn't the frightening thing though. What was horrible was that on the center pedestal, only two triangles shone golden. The triforce of power now held Ganondorf's head, and was the center of a black, upside down triforce that fitted perfectly with the golden one. "What the hell happened here?" Zelda asked herself, teleporting back to Hyrule.

Vaun Harkinian: Thanks for staying with me, cause if you're reading this I assume you are. Review please, even if it's just to say you liked it.


	5. Peace Broken

**Vaun Harkinian: Once again my update is ridiculously late, and I have very little excuse for it. I'm sorry, really I am. I don't have much more to say, so read on.**

**Chapter 5**

**Peace Broken**

Kiln (pronounced Kin) stood atop the hill near Lon Lon Ranch. He held the Master Sword ineptly in front of him. His father had only just started teaching him swordplay. He had short blond hair, but unlike his father refused to hide it under a hood. It fell instead just past his characteristically pointy Hylian ears. His eyes were a crystal blue, and a light smile played on his lips. He always seemed to be smiling. He swung the legendary sword low in front of him, watching as the grass blades it cut fluttered in the air before finally resting again on the backs of their brothers.

"Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing, it's sharp remember?" Reia said as she sat beside him. Reia was Malon's only child. Her father had been a ranch-hand she had hired, they had fallen in love, but shortly after Reia was born he died in a riding accident. Reia had fiery red hair, and a temper to match. She and Kiln had been friends since they had been born, seeing as her mother and his father had remained friends since their old adventures, much to the jealousy of Zelda. The two had decided to go out for a bit before they had to attend the ceremonial anniversaries.

"That's the point isn't it?" asked Kiln, his smile growing wider. He sat down and laid the sword next to him. "This place is so peaceful. Nothing has disturbed this peace since Ganondorf was destroyed all those years ago, and now we're about to celebrate the anniversary of that wondrous day. It's been fifteen years since anyone has needed to wield one of these." He picked up the sword. "So why must I learn. This peace will stay longer than I will live, I am sure. Dad says I'm right, but a leader must always be able to defend his country." He laughed, "Whatever that means."

"Even if peace is assured, it's a fragile balance. But come on Kiln, that's a pretty somber subject for you."

Kiln smiled. "Yeah I know, but holding this blade always makes me feel more serious. I just want to rest and play, not fight with this."

Reia stood up, dusting herself off. "Rest and play huh? I hope your father lives a long life then, I'd hate to have you for a king." Kiln growled and stood up next to her. "C'mon though, we'll be late for the ceremony, and I know you just can't wait to meet all those royals that will be attending my Prince." Reia curtseyed and ran down the hill.

Kiln sighed. "You know I hate it when you call me that. Hey! Wait up!" He rushed down the hill after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link paced back and forth in the throne room. The thrones had been moved outside for the festival, but it was still a good place to just walk around. He had been waiting for Zelda for hours now. He knew that the resealing of Ganondorf was an important ritual, and had to be done once a year or else he might escape, but it never had taken this long before.

He was about to go start the festivities without her when a gap in the air appeared, quickly to be filled by Zelda. She stumbled as soon as she appeared, falling into Link's arms. He pulled her away to look at her; her arms and boots were covered in blood.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." She said between gasps. "I just couldn't leave the sacred grounds like that."

"What do you mean, like that, and what's with all that blood?"

Zelda took a moment to compose herself. "Might as well start off with the good news: Ganondorf is dead."

Link smiled. "Well that's wonderful news. I don't really see how there could be a bad side to that, but go on."

"Yes, Ganondorf is dead, but we didn't kill him. In fact, when I entered the sacred grounds the sages were nowhere in sight."

"I suppose that is troubling news, but they pro—"

"Please Link, let me finish." Zelda interrupted him. "The sacred grounds were coated in blood, and the triforce of power has turned to the darkness."

"Turned to the darkness?" Link had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean turned to the darkness? Wasn't Ganondorf dark enough?"

"Yes, Ganondorf was evil," replied Zelda "yes he was cruel, corrupt, and terrible, but the way his piece looks now, it appears as though Ganondorf was a saint compared to whoever did this."

Link thought about this for a moment. "Well I suppose we should thank the darkness then. After all, they did get Ganondorf out of our way. The only problem is where the sages are."

Zelda shook her head wildly. "You don't understand, Link. If that man killed Ganondorf for his triforce piece, then what's to stop him from coming after us? This could be an extremely dangerous time for our country, just like it was fifteen years ago."

"I see." Link said thoughtfully. He sighed, "I suppose it'll just have to wait for tomorrow then."

Zelda gasped. "Link, do you know what you're saying? We could be in terrible danger. This country could be in terrible danger. Whoever did this could be stronger than Ganondorf ever was. If we don't prepare for this we could…could…"

"I know Zelda, but this country is in a state of peace right now. Do you know what it would do to the morale of our people to learn that another demon worse than Ganondorf could be on the loose and after their King and Queen? All that they need to know is that Ganondorf was killed, and the rest can wait until tomorrow." Link was stubborn when he made a decision that he felt was to the benefit of the people of Hyrule.

Zelda could only sigh as she headed towards room. "I think I should probably change before the party, wouldn't want to disgust the people." Zelda stalked off, leaving Link to pace and wait for their son.

He arrived shortly, panting as he ran up to his father to announce his arrival. "Sorry for the wait dad," he smiled up at him. "I'm just gonna go get ready, won't be a minute." He dashed over to his own rooms as Link shook his head, and strode to the square where the party was taking place.

Before long the entirety of the royal family found themselves addressing the growing congregation of townspeople. Link stood at the platform and breathed deeply, waiting for the crowd to settle down before beginning with his yearly speech.

"Good people of Hyrule, we gather here today to commemorate the passing of a great triumph in our nation's history, the sealing of Ganondorf. And in honor of that event it is my great pleasure to bring the best news in a long time to this, our country. Ganondorf was not resealed today," the crowd gasped, and Link waited, building suspense. "No, Ganondorf was not resealed, but rather, through a phenomenon to which I cannot speak of at this present point in time, he has died." This was met with thunderous applause and great happiness. Even Link showed the smile that was now appearing less and less often. "However, this day still resides within our hearts as the anniversary of the day we defeated Ganondorf. We thrive as a people now, no longer to live in fear of harm or destruction. Not like in the olden days when…"

Link began to reminisce about the "good old days" as only he could think of them. Indeed, Kiln had sometimes heard his father muttering about it being too peaceful here. As the wife and son sat patiently behind the father a flickering green image appeared before them. The ghost-like image of the sage of the forest finally came to a rest at a point half way between solid and transparent. She turned to Zelda. "Zelda I have some news for you—"

She was cut off by Kiln, who smiled widely upon seeing his friend of the forest. "Hiya Saria, how're you doing?"

Saria smiled as she turned towards Kiln, "Hey, I'm doing great and…No, no I'm not doing great." She turned back to Zelda, while Kiln had a thoroughly disappointed look on his face. "He told us to give you a message. He told us to say: 'Galivan's finally back' whatever the hell that means, oh shit…gotta go." Her image faded immediately.

Zelda stood stock-still, pale and shaking. "No, no, it couldn't be him," She whispered to herself. "He was so kind, how could he do something like that." Kiln could only stare, having no idea what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need proper authority to enter the castle."

"Oh I assure you I am here on the most pressing business. I am here to deliver a notice to the King and Queen, and their little boy too."

The guard looked warily at the smiling man standing before him. "Well, if you say so." He lifted the spear that had barred the man's way and let him through.

"Thank you." His smile broadened as he entered the castle grounds. 'Foolish Hylians'll believe anything I say.' People parted silently for the large man as he walked towards the thrones set up on the platform. "A message of great import for the royal family." He shouted so that the crowd would part further. He smiled up at the royal family. Zelda looked down at him and fainted in her chair. He stepped up before the platform, standing just below Link. "How good it is to see you, young King."

A guardsman pointed his spear at the newest guest. "You would do well to address him as King Link, stranger."

He laughed. "Such harsh words. I'm not here to start a fuss. Well I guess I am actually; ah never mind." His face brightened. "Is this your son, my King? What a charming boy."

Link answered cautiously. "Yes, he's my son. Now please state your business here."

The stranger brushed off the comment and turned towards Kiln. "You remind me of myself, boy. Such passion, such power lies in your soul, I can feel it. All you need is a catalyst to bring out your true strength. And it's plain on your face, that lust for revenge in you, the drive that won't let even death stop you in your pursuit of that delicious feeling of revenge." He spread his arms wide, beaming.

Kiln looked down with a mix of fear and shock. "W-what are you talking about, I don't want revenge? I'm perfectly happy."

The man's face turned from friendly happiness to a sly, knowing smile. "No? You will my young friend, you will. The pain will make you wish to kill yourself, but you'll keep going. I'll be waiting for you." He turned his attention back to Link. "And you are just as Zelda described you."

Link's face changed to fear and confusion. "How do you know Zelda?"

"It's not important, but look at you, the picture of a hero. You are blonde, handsome, and Kingly in every way." Zelda woke up at the last bit and paled once more. "Ah, I'm glad you're awake Zelda, I trust you remember me." She nodded slowly, eyes wide. "My name is Galivan, and I have a message for you two." He pointed at Link and Zelda. "It's an execution notice."

Link scowled. "There is no capital punishment in this country, surely you know that."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, it comes from a higher order." Galivan continued, smiling.

"What higher order is there?" Link was thoroughly confused now, and he hated being confused.

Galivan pointed up. "Surely you have not forgotten about the goddesses? Do you believe in fate, Link?"

Link scowled. "No, I despise the idea of something else governing my life."

"Ah, such a Kingly response; you chose a good man, Zelda. Well let me enlighten you. Fate is a force that is governed by the goddesses. It is all-seeing and all-knowing. The execution shall be carried out by this force. Fate has declared that the two of you shall die." This was met by gasps resounding through the crowd.

Link was beginning to grow angry. "What the hell is this? Why should I have to die? What is the meaning of this?"

Galivan shook his head. "Well Link, you're going to fight me, and then you will die. And you're going to do that because, if you don't, I'll kill your people; it's just that simple. You'll come for me, you'll know where." He waved as he faded from existence. "I'll be seeing you soon, Link, real soon."

Zelda stood and shakily walked towards Link, whispering in his ear. "That was him! Oh no." Link sighed and sat in his throne, breathing deeply. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground, causing Link to sigh even more deeply. On a hill in the middle of Hyrule field a black structure rose from the ground, pillars and arches automatically forming together.

In a matter of moments a black coliseum rose from the ground. It only had one entry, and that was barred by a black door. A voice spoke from the air surrounding the square. "You have half an hour before I start killing people. Don't keep me waiting."

Link strode back to the castle. In twenty-five minutes he was standing before the black door, standing in his green tunic and with the master sword resting at his belt. He entered the foreboding arena.

"Oh good, you're early."

**Vaun Harkinian: Thanks for reading, now push that beautiful little review button and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
